


Chibi Lara Croft

by Ktra



Category: Lara Croft - Fandom, Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktra/pseuds/Ktra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chibi Lara y prueba de colores.<br/>Colours test...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi Lara Croft

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy programando un juego Casi Top Down view o RPG y por un momento pense en hacer un Tomb Raider, por lo que comenze a diseñar mi Lara para el juego. Pero decidi crear un nuevo personaje. Esta fue mi primer version de Lara.
> 
> I'm making a ToP Down Game _RPG and i wanted to do a tomb raider, this was my _Lara for that game. now i change my mind and i will use another character for my game. not lara.

 


End file.
